Watch Dogs: The Kitsune
by Jaykid1
Summary: When Blume Corporation once again abuses it's power, it's up to a group of hacker along with a new vigilante to take them down again. San Francisco's underbelly better watch out, for the Kitsune in on the prowl. Hacker/ Vigilante Naruto.
1. Erasing Data

**Hey, Hey, Hey Readers. It's ya boy Jaykid1 here with a new story.**

 **I've been playing Watch Dogs 2 lately and I am in love. I was however shocked to see the lack of Naruto/Watch Dogs stories. Anyway this is my take on it.**

 **I don't have too much to add so... here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Because it isn't completely obvious that I don't own anything, Naruto and Watch Dogs 2 belong to their respective owners. This is the only time I'm writing this so get use to it.**

-000-

San Francisco's evening sun cast a beautiful orange glow over the city. The setting sun however did nothing to dissuade the normal hustle and bustle that was the people of San Francisco. That being said however, it was relatively quiet inside of a quaint little ramen noodle stand in Japantown called Ichiraku's.

The small stand had one occupant sitting comfortably on one of the stools as they slurped happily from a large bowl of broth and noodles. The occupant was a tall male approx. 6'2 with a muscular athletic build. He had spiky blond hair with bright oceanic blue eyes and tan skin. He was dressed rather casually in a simple black t-shirt, dark grey track pants and simple pair of black and white converse. The most unique characteristic about this male was the 6 whisker-like marks on his face.

The man was mid slurp when his attention was drawn to his cell phone sitting on the counter next to him when it pinged. Wiping his face, he grabbed his phone and read the text he just received.

 _Marcus-_

 _Yo Naruto, I think I found a way to solve our mutual problem._

 _Meet me later~_

The now named Naruto smirked as he put his phone down before he quickly finished his bowl before leaning down and picking up the duffel bag at his feet before he promptly left the establishment.

-000-

Later that evening...

In the dark of night an individual hopped the fence into a Blume ctOS Server Farm. The figure was male, maybe 5'9 or 10 with dark skin dressed in a black sweater under a dark blue jacket, with dark pants and light boots, as well as a small shoulder bag. He also had a matching dark blue hat and wore glasses. The male also sported a soul patch with a light mustache hidden under a bandanna which covered his face.

The man put his earbuds in as a voice suddenly spoke." _Consider this your Dedsec initiation, Retr0."_ A woman's voice said. _"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to Bypass Blume security doors and get inside, then find and erase your personal ctOS profile."_

"Whatever they have on me... it's all bullshit; and I'm sick of being harassed for it." Retr0 replied.

 _"All the more reason for a purge. We'll be watching."_ The woman said before she signed off.

Retr0 looked at his phone and checked the time before looking around. _'Where is he?'_ He thought. Suddenly a quad-copter drone flew by him. It suddenly paused as it turned as if to regard him, before speeding off around the building. Recognizing the drone, Retr0 took off after it.

Coming to the front of the building, Retr0 paused when he saw a security officer knocked out on the ground hidden behind a van. Looking up toward the building, he saw another guard knocked out by the stairs of the building. It was however the figure sitting on the stairs messing with a cellphone that had his attention.

The figure looked up at his approach. _"It's about time you got here Marcus. I've been waiting 10 minutes."_ The figure spoke with a distorted voice.

Retr0, or Marcus, shrugged. "How was I suppose to know you'd get here earlier. The original plan was to get here together Naruto... or am I suppose to call you Kitsune now?" Marcus asked.

The figure that was Naruto was dressed much differently compared to earlier. Naruto was wearing a black skin tight long sleeved shirt. Over that he wore a bullet-proof vest with a fox-like insignia on it, over which he wore a leather jacket with a hood. With it, he wore a pair of leather studded knuckle gloves. He also wore a pair of dark grey almost black cargo pants held up by a utility belt while being tucked into a pair of black steel toed combat boots. On his face he wore a high tech oval like reddish-orange helmet which allowed him access to both thermal and night visions along with radio which also distorted his voice. His hood was also up completely hiding his identity from view.

Attached to both his thighs were gun holsters which contained his specially modified Desert Eagle pistols. The modifications came in the form of the bullets it fired. Naruto had created special shock bullets that incapacitated someone for a few hours. While generally non-lethal, if fired at point blank range to the face, it was most certainly a fatal shot... don't ask how he knew that. Naruto also had a few shock grenades attached to his utility belt. He also had a combat trench knife hidden in his right boot.

When Naruto dressed this way, he became the vigilante most people had taken to calling the Kitsune, due mostly to the sneaky nature of his exploits... also because the Fox was taken. The first time Naruto debuted as the Kitsune, a child molester had escaped from the police and had almost got away until Naruto got ahold of him. The guy was found 2 days later hanging upside down from a traffic light stripped naked, beaten bloody with his mouth duck taped and castrated with Naruto's emblem branded on his chest. Upon inspection, it was discovered that the man's penis was shoved up his own ass and his testicles were in his mouth.

After that the Kitsune was dubbed a extremely dangerous vigilante.

Hovering just over his head was the Quad-copter which actually housed an A.I. Naruto had developed to help him when needed. The drone was also specially modified and equipped with a gun that could shoot those specially made bullets of his. It also had it's own voice and quite the... colorful personality.

It was Naruto's turn to shrug. _"I got bored. I figured I take care of the guards. These two down here, and the third on the roof."_ He explained.

Marcus nodded. "And I'm guessing the cameras won't be a problem." He said, more than familiar with how Naruto worked.

Naruto motion toward the drone. _"Kurama already took care of that. The footage is on loop. We should have plenty of time to get in and out before anyone notices it's yesterdays footage."_

"Nice job Kurama." Marcus said.

" _Whatever meatbag."_ The A.I. replied.

Naruto chuckled before he stood and put his phone away. _"Alright you two lets hurry this along. I don't want to linger here. Kurama, your our Birdseye. You see anything in our blind spot, let us know."_ He said as he, Marcus and Kurama snuck inside.

-000-

"Your wasting your time." A woman said as she and her two companions looked at the camera's looking for Retr0. "He's not in." She said.

One of her companions was going through camera's until he finally saw Retr0 with another man. "Gotcha." He said rather emotionlessly.

"Wait..." the woman said. "Who's that with him." She said as she looked at the man knealed next to Retr0. "Is that... is that the Kitsune?" She said looking closer.

 _"What! The Kitsune!_ " Her other companion said with a distorted voice as he rushed to see. " _Holy Shit it is him!_ " Excitement in his distorted voice.

"Isn't he the vigilante that targets gang members, rapist and child molesters." The other male said.

"Among other things." The female said, shock heavy in her voice. "How does Retr0 know him?" She said. "This could be problematic."

 _"Problems are what you keep me around for right."_ The other man said.

They continued to watch as the men came to a computer locked door. "Time them, I'm curious."

The guy at the controls was just about to until they saw the two men had just opened the door. "Too late, they're in."

"Already?" She said shocked once again.

They watched the office section of the building as two security officers were chatting and walking before suddenly their phones began acting up. Distracted, they didn't notice the falling figure until it was to late. Falling from the ceiling, Kitsune dropped down right on top of one of the guards, smashing his face into the ground. Not giving the other guard a chance to do anything, he delivered an uppercut from his kneeled position right into the seconds guard's testicles. As soon as the guard doubled over, Kitsune delivered a devastating uplifting knee to his chin, sending him back and knocking him out.

 _"Holy shit! That was awesome!"_ The distorted voiced one exclaimed.

"He's quite violent." The emotionless one said.

"True, but he's efficient and despite everything, he hasn't killed anyone." The female said.

The three continued to watch as the two men snuck through the data cluster before they reached the main power terminal. The watched as Retr0 initiated a blackout before the two made it to the top of the data cluster in the dark. Kitsune opened a hatch that revealed the computer servers. Retr0 handed him a laptop as Kitsune pressed a button under his helmet and went to pull it off.

" _Hey he's taking his helmet off! Switch cameras! Switch cameras!"_ The distorted voiced male exclaimed.

"There's no other camera angle there." The emotionless one said.

When Kitsune got his helmet off, all the three saw through the camera was mass of blonde hair before he sat it down and went down into the servers. "No wonder he took his helmet off, he's going into the hot aisle."

"It's at least 120 degrees in there." The emotionless one said.

It was maybe 20 seconds later when the man crawled back out. After shutting the hatch, he placed his helmet back on. _"Dammit, I didn't see him."_

"Isn't that the whole point of him wearing a helmet, something I think you could agree on." The female said.

 _"Whatever."_

They went back to watching the screen as the two moved on.

-000-

Naruto choked out a guard into unconsciousness as Marcus hacked open the door to the main terminal. Once both men were inside, Naruto electronically locked the door. _"Okay, lets do this. Quickly."_ Naruto said as he approached Marcus at the terminal.

"Just one sec..." Marcus trailed off as he hacked into the system. "Bypassing the network an~d... got it!" He exclaimed. Typing in his name, Marcus pulled up his profile. "What the fuck? 82%, why's my threat level so high!" He said as he and Naruto looked at the threat list.

 _"Wow, hardcore purple haired anime elf porn. Weirdly specific choice Marcus. You think you know someone."_ Naruto said, amusement heavy is his distorted voice.

"Shut up!" Marcus said as he looked up his criminal record and saw a bunch of crimes he supposedly committed. "Oh this is bullshit!" He said as he read off the files. "Okay fuck this." He said as he deleted his criminal record. They watched as his threat level dropped 40%. "Damn, 42% still pretty high."

 _"Well what do you expect from this bias system. You're a young black man whose unemployed and a registered gun owner. I'm more surprised possible gang affiliation wasn't listed."_ Naruto said. Marcus was inclined to agree as he proceeded to delete his entire profile.

"Your turn." Marcus said moving over.

Naruto took over and accessed his own profile. _"Damn, 73%. For what!?"_ Naruto said as he looked up his criminal record.

"Damn dawg. Aggravated assault and attempted murder. What the fuck did you do without your helmet on?" Marcus asked.

Naruto looked at the date of when this charge was suppose to be and scowled behind his helmet. _"2006 when I was in high school? Must've been when I was on the track and field team and beamed one of my teammate with a discus."_ Naruto said. He saw Marcus' look and continued. _"It was an accident, he walked right in the path of my throw and had to go to the hospital. This is bull!"_ He said as he deleted his criminal record and his profile. _"Alright let's get the fuck out of here."_ Naruto said making for the exit.

"Hang on. I'm gonna drop a backdoor into the system so I can get back in later. Sorry Blume, we've got unfinished business."

-000-

The three watchers saw Retr0 and Kitsune beginning to head out. "They're leaving. Bag 'em." The female told the male with the distorted voice.

 _"Got it. Hey give me a hand. I don't know if I can get them both."_ He said. The woman nodded and picked up a taser and she put a scarf over her head.

"Be careful." The second man said.

-000-

Both hackers had successfully vacated the Server farm and were across the street. _"Well I call that a successful outing."_ Naruto said as he looked up and could make out Kurama over head.

"Fuck yeah!" Marcus exclaimed as he turned back toward the Server farm and flipped them off. "Fuck you Blume!"

Naruto shook his head amused before Kurama alerted him via a beeping in his mask. Whirling around and grabbing his guns, he pointed them at the two individuals sneaking up on them from behind. "Whoa, whoa whoa!" The female of the pair said as they both put their hands up.

 _"Drop it."_ He growled. The distortion in his mask making his growl all the more menacing. The female dropped the taser in her hand while the male in the mask dropped the bag he was carrying. _"Who're you."_

 _"We're with Dedsec."_ The guy in the mask said.

"Wait, you guys are the ones that let me know about this place." Marcus said as he pat Naruto on the shoulder. Seeing Marcus knew them, he holstered his guns. With the guns no longer pointed their way, the two Dedsec members lowered their hands. The female lowered the scarf from her head, revealing her tanned face. "I'm Sitara and this weirdo's Wrench. We had an induction ceremony we were going to use on you but given the circumstance..." She said glancing to Naruto. "I'm pretty sure we can scrap that." She said as she approached Marcus with her hand out. "Welcome to Dedsec." She said. Marcus smirked as he shook her hand.

Wrench walked right up to Naruto. _"Dude, I can't tell you how awesome it is to meet you."_ Wrench said grabbing Naruto's hand and shaking it profusely.

 _"Ehehehehe. Nice to meet you too."_ Naruto laughed at the guy who was wearing a leather studded mask with what looked like an LED visor for eyes.

Sitara walked up Naruto next. "So, Kitsune. I'll admit, I didn't expect you be here. But regardless, I'm extending you an invitation as well, if your interested." She said and she looked at him expectingly."

Naruto looked her up and down behind his helmet, giving her an appreciative once over before taking her proposition into consideration. He looked at Marcus who shrugged at him. Looking back to Sitara, he reached up and pressed a button under his helmet. An unlatching sound went off as he pulled off his helmet, revealing his face to the two. "The names Naruto. I'm in."

-000-

 **That's a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 of Watch Dogs: The Kitsune.**

 **So for those that don't know it, Naruto's vigilante persona is based off the Red Hood.**

 **I'll write this as I play the game over.**

 **Any questions. PM me.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Hey everybody, Jaykid1 here with another chapter of Watch Dogs: The Kitsune.**

 **Chapter 1 seemed to go over rather well. So there's not a whole lot for me to add so lets get to it.**

-000-

After Naruto and Marcus agreed to Dedsec's invitations, the two found themselves at the beach meeting the rest of the crew. Having already met Sitara and Wrench, the two were introduced to the last two members of the crew, Josh and Horatio. Marcus was damn near starstruck meeting Dedsec. Naruto, not so much; then again this wasn't his first time crossing paths with Dedsec.

3 years ago when he was partnered up with Aiden Pierce he met with a Dedsec member named Clara Lille. Clara had originally been a Hacker Aiden had hired to aid him on the few occasions Naruto himself wasn't around. Of course then they had only known her by her hacker alias BADBOY17; that coupled with her voice changer had both men thinking she was a he until she revealed herself.

If Naruto had to describe her, he say she was as seductive as she was dangerous. There was very few things she couldn't hack into; and the things she couldn't, well... that's what Naruto himself was for. The three of them made up a strange team but they were a team regardless and of all the people that Aiden had hired to help him, he much preferred working with Clara compared to that asshole Jordi.

Looking at the team before him now, Naruto could honestly say there was a stark difference between the two. While his former team seemed to be full of vengeance and melancholy, this team was infinitely more upbeat and dare he say, excitable. On the way to the beach and while they were there, Naruto had Kurama look for anything he could find on these people he had agreed to work with. Being that Kurama was an A.I., he knew exactly what and where to look without leaving so much as a hint that he was around.

First up was the lone female of the group, Sitara Dhawan. Dedsec prided themselves on not having any leaders, but in this particular group, Sitara was the defacto leader being the main reason that Dedsec had a face. Apparently everything that was Dedsec in the bay area, Sitara paid for it with money she had acquired from the overtly wealthy. The kind of people who had more money than they could spend in three lifetimes. She reminded him of a modern day robin hood. That coupled with her Ivy League education made her a dangerous combination of brains and beauty.

Next up was the masked individual named Wrench. There wasn't a whole lot on this guy and Kurama could only do so much without a name to look for. Apparently not even his team knew a whole lot about him. He just started showing up and no one turned him away. All they were sure of was that he wasn't a fed and that he hated Blume. Really, that was all Naruto needed to know.

According the Kurama, Josh Sauchak, or Hawt Sauce was definitely the brains behind the operation. Josh could easily give Kurama a run for his money when it came to coding. Apparently he was high-functioning autistic, forcing him to speak in a very specific way. It was actually had Sitara found. Josh was unofficially the driving force behind the groups goal. Considering Blume's CtOS flagged him as being, 'emotionally challenged', 'unstable' and having a low 'mental maturity' score, all of which wasn't true, they had very good reason.

Last but not least was Horatio Carlin, the tactical coordinator as well as a sort of inside man as he was a Nudle employee. Nudle being a prime supporter of Blume. Horatio was the man who sent the members of Dedsec to where they could do the most damage to Blume. Horatio was probably the most level headed of the 4 members, more than likely a necessity given the role he played in the crew.

Naruto thought to himself, adding in his friend Marcus, who is frequently discriminated against by Blume and practically having a natural knack for hacking, and himself who had a general dislike for authority as well as a deep-seated hatred for Blume and their bullshit ctOS, and this group could actually fuck some shit up.

A couple hours later saw the crew was now sitting in a circle around a fire drinking beer and discussing Blume.

"You saw Blume's bullshit. ctOS isn't just regulating infrastructure. The amount of personal data that thing is collecting is fucking mind blowing." Marcus said sipping from his fourth beer.

Horatio nodded drinking from his third beer. "Yeah it's Big Brother and Little Brother all wrapped up into one."

Wrench looked his way, the eyes of his mask forming question marks. " _Huh_?"

"It sees everything you do and then tattles on you. Rejecting your applications to just about everything before you even apply." Naruto replied while messing with his phone, one unfinished beer resting in the sand between his legs. Most of his equipment was off, leaving him in his black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his pants and his boots.

Sitara who was next to Naruto looked over. "What are you doing over there anyway?" She asked. He'd been typing away on his phone since they sat down.

Naruto shrugged lightly. "Nothing much, just hacking into some rich snobs off-shore bank account removing a large sum of money, transferring it through several data points so it wont be tracked..." He paused as he finished. "And transferring it to several different underprivileged orphanages." Naruto said as he grabbed his beer and took a chug of it.

Sitara had only briefly seen the screen but had caught a glance of his hacker alias on the screen. "Wait a minute did that say 9tai1z? Your 9tai1z?" She asked with growing interest.

"Yo forreal?!" Horatio spoke up. "Yo man we had been planning on sending you an invite into Dedsec after Marcus." He said.

Naruto smirked. "Well I guess I saved you guys a step."

"9tai1z is usually delivering funds to orphanages. Why orphanages?" Josh asked in his usual monotone.

"I use to be one." He said leaning back on his elbows.

That caught everyone by surprise. "You never told me that." Marcus said.

"You never asked." Naruto said sipping his beer. "In any case, going back to what we were talking about earlier. All that information in the hands of the government; one of the worst things they can do is arrest you for shit you haven't even done. Labeling innocent people who've done nothing wrong as criminals because they can."

Marcus snorted as he nodded to Naruto. "We know how that is." He said stumbling to his feet. "And now I fucking know why." He said stumbling around, clearly a bit drunk. "You know what fuck it. FUCK it man! We're hackers. We, we outthink, we out-dare. I-I say we tear down the fucking wall... hey show everyone what Blume's up to man. Show the world that their personal data is being used to rob them of their fucking freedoms. Fuck..." He finished kneeling back down by the fire.

Naruto leaned over toward Sitara. "Just a heads up. He gets real philosophical when he's drunk."

Sitara smirked. "Noted."

Marcus had grabbed another beer and was about to drink it. "I installed a backdoor, so all we gotta do is walk through it." He said taking a swing of his latest beer.

All of Dedsec looked at one another before looking over to Marcus. "Hold up." Horatio spoke up. "You did what?"

"He installed a backdoor, so all we gotta do is walk through it." Josh said.

"Thank you, Josh."

-000-

A while later Marcus had wondered off to go take a piss while everyone was looking over Naruto's mask and the quadcopter that housed Kurama.

" _Dude, this thing is awesome. How did you make this?_ " Wrench asked.

"Had a little help from a friend. He gave me the idea and helped me do the coding. Before long, the Kitsune was born." Naruto said as he drank from a third beer.

"And what about this little guy." Sitara asked looking over Kurama.

" _Flattery will get you everywhere madam."_ The A.I. said.

"Kurama was originally part of an old computer program I created when I was younger. When I got older I realized how much I could improve him. Took some trial and error but eventually he became the wise cracking flying machine he is now." Naruto explained.

"Okay I have a question." Horatio said. Naruto looked his way and he asked. "Did you really use to work with Aiden Pierce?" Everyone looked his way and Naruto just smirked.

" _Dude!"_ Wrench exclaimed.

"Whats he really like?" Josh asked.

"Hmm, that's... a difficult question to answer." Naruto said as he gazed into the fire. "He's... protective of the people close to him. Compassionate when needed but not afraid to get his hands dirty. Not someone you want on your bad side." He said before looking up at the others. "Don't really know how else to describe him. We may have been partners for a while but, we had a bit of a falling out. Haven't really spoken since." He said as he looked past the others and saw Marcus speaking with a guy in a grey sweat suit and a man bun. Naruto narrowed his eyes as something about the guy was familiar. Seeing him move on, Naruto reached over and grabbed Kurama from Sitara. "Be right back." He said as he moved after the man in grey.

-000-

The next day found Naruto in a car outside someones dock house. Naruto had to admit he was a little jealous. He'd love a house on the water. In any case this is where he tracked Marcus' new phone. After Naruto returned to the beach last night after getting some info on the guy he saw yesterday, he did see Marcus leaving with some girl, both obviously drunk.

Grabbing his phone he dialed Marcus' new number and waited.

"Mmm... ello? Whose phone is this?" Marcus answered.

Naruto smirked. He clearly sounded like he just woke up. "It's your new one. Sitara was nice enough to provide you with it before you left last night."

"Where's my phone?" He asked groggily.

"Apparently you threw it in the ocean. I've noticed you go one of two ways when your drunk. Either your super philosophical or flirty with brief instances of rage." Naruto chuckled. "Anyway, get your shit together, I'm outside. Time for our first day." Naruto said as he hung up. While Naruto waited, he pulled out his laptop and went back to looking at that guy he found yesterday.

Dusan Nemec, the CTO of Blume Corporation. Call him paranoid, but there was no way that Dusan being at the that beach at that time of night surrounded by Dedsec members was a coincidence. He was up to something. Did he somehow know Marcus and Naruto were at the server farm last night.

Naruto's thoughts were taken away when the passenger side door was opened and Marcus got in the car. Marcus sighed as soon as he got in before turning to Naruto who was looking him up and down with the most serious look. "What?"

Naruto looked him in the eye. "Where... the fuck... are your clothes?" He asked seeing Marcus in nothing but a tanktop and boxers.

"I don't know I couldn't find them." Marcus said crossing his arms.

Naruto shook his head. "Okay, clothing store then Hackerspace." He said pulling off.

As they were driving, Marcus spoke up. "So, what'd you do after I left. Anything interesting happen."

"Well..." Naruto started.

 **Flashback...**

Pain was the first thing Naruto became aware of. His head was pounding, he didn't even remember drinking that much. Sitting up he rubbed his head before opening his eyes. He was happy to note that he was in his apartment but was shocked when he looked down at himself. Even with the blanket covering him from the waist down, he could tell he was completely naked.

Looking around the room he didn't see anything to out of place except for certain articles of clothing strewn around the room, some of which was obviously feminine in nature. On top of that, unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he saw a few opened condom packets. This left more questions than answers considering there wasn't anyone in the bed with him.

Suddenly he heard his toilet flush and looked toward the bathroom door. Boy was he surprised when a few minutes later, Sitara of all people walked out of his bathroom, wearing nothing but an over-sized shirt that obviously belonged to him and her panties. Combing her fingers through her hair, she looked up and right into Naruto's eyes. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back. "I suppose it is." He said before licking his lips. "Don't suppose you know what happened last night?"

Sitara shrugged before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed close to Naruto. "Not especially. I remember the two of us talking and drinking but not much afterwards. Thou when you wake up naked in bed with a man who is equally as naked, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."

Nodding in agreement. "In any case I apologize. I'm not the kind of guy who gets girls drunk and takes advantage of them. I honestly don't know why I drank so much." Naruto said a bit uneased.

Sitara placatingly pat his cheek. "Well to be fair, I was the one who kept handing you drinks. And drunk or not, I'm not the kind of girl who goes home with just any guy, so must be something special to work your way into this temple." She said making them both chuckle before he grabbed his chin to get his attention. "Now the question is if you can accomplish that while sober." She said. When Naruto quirked a brow, she continued. "It's only fair I get an actual date considering you brought me back to your place to have your wicked way with me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fair point." He said as Sitara smiled and kissed his nose.

Suddenly her phone beeped, signifying a text. Grabbing her phone, she looked at it and smiled. "My drivers here." She said getting up, putting on her shorts and shoes before rounding up the rest of her clothes. "I'm gonna borrow this shirt. See you at the Hackerspace later. Kurama should have the coordinates. Bye." She said as she walked out the door.

Naruto watched her go and couldn't stop the laugh that came. He'd admit he didn't like how he just blacked out like that but given what could have happened, taking a girl home was probably the least problematic. "Well guess I should get ready for the day. And call Marcus." He said as he got out of bed and bee-lined to the bathroom.

 **Flashback End**

"Eh, nothing much." Naruto said answering his friend as they drove toward the city to find a clothing store.

"Alright."

-000-

 **I decided to just end it here and put the action in the next chapter.**

 **So I did something I haven't before and established the pairing kinda early. I figured since Watch Dogs takes place in late 2016 it wouldn't be to farfecheted to start their relationship off with a hookup. I mean lets be real people, how often does this happen, especially nowadays.**

 **A little of Naruto's backstory is also mentioned. He knows and has worked with Aiden Pierce, Jordi and Clara. More of his backstory will be explained as the story goes on.**

 **Now as for story missions, Naruto and Marcus are partners... like Red Hood and Arsenal. Considering the gadgets they use, not to far off. Main missions will be done together while side missions will depend on the missions. I will include the DLC as well.**

 **Now I have an important question for everyone. Should I save Horatio or let him die?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
